Sparten117 Mission Log: Covenant Ship Infiltratio
by Deathwolf923410
Summary: The Title was too long. The last word is supposed to be Infiltration. Basicly, the chief trys to destroy a covenant cruiser with the help of Johnson. I'm not good with summerys, just read. Oneshot.


Spartan-137 mission log: Covenant Ship Infiltration

The Master Chief sighs as he is shot from a cannon onto the covenant cruiser. He wonders why he even bothers to fight in the war, even though he is super powerful, trained in many different forms of fighting, and in uber-impenetrable SPARTAN armor. Ok, maybe I'm useful after all he thinks as he cocks his SMGs. He crashes on the side of the ship and uses his magnetic grips to latch onto the side. He uses a laser torch to burn a hole in the side of the ship. He kicks in the door and immediately shoots the two very surprised Grunts in the head. He reloads his SMG's as Cortana appears on his monitor. "You know, you could of just used the door." The Master Chief smiles behind his visor. "Now where would be the fun in that?"

Far away, on planet Earth, Johnson is fighting another battle. "Come on marines! I want that Scorpion up asap!" Nearby, 4 Marines are trying to lift up an overturned Scorpion Tank, while Sargeant Johnson surveys the area around the city with his sniper rifle. How he manages to have so much energy, even after almost getting infected by the flood, is beyond reason, but he still manages to fight on. Suddenly he spies something over the hill. "Covenant Ghosts inbound!" He aims his sniper rifle and manages a clean shot on one of the grunts, causing his ghost to fly off to the side and slam into the wall of a nearby building. It explodes, and the rain of plasma and purple shrapnel causes another grunt to lose control of his ghost. This grunt jumps off and the ghost harmlessly skids to a stop. Johnson uses his sniper rifle to put the grunt down before it had a chance to get up. But 2 more ghosts come around the building Johnson was standing on, only to be met with a blast from the scorpion tank. One of the ghost peels out and slams into the wall, dislodging it's elite rider, while the other one, also driven by an elite, manages to avoid the blast. Johnson uses his sniper rifle to shoot the downed Elite, then jumps off the top of the building he was standing on. He lands almost directly onto the Ghost that had been halted earlier, and feels around. "Come on… how the hell do you work this thing?" He suddenly feels a surge of energy course around the vehicle, and puts his hands on the control sticks. "Time to rock and roll!" He says with a smile. Meanwhile, the Tank desperately tries to land a shot onto the ghost, but the elite that was piloting it was just too skilled. Johnson drives full speed into the ghost, then bails out. The 2 ghosts go spinning out of control, then hit a wall. "NOW!" Johnson screams as a 2 ton shot of shrapnel pierces the elite's ghost, and the ensuing plasma explosion rocks the area. Johnson, wipes some dust off of his hands, retrieves his sniper rifle, then heads toward the last useable ghost. "Lets move out marines!" The 3 other marines get on the side of the scorpion and they head in the direction of the covenant camp

The Master Chief ducks behind a barrel as 2 elites pass the room. He grabs a plasma grenade, activates it, and sticks it to one of their backs as they pass, and they both explode in a huge plasma blast. The chief grabs one of their plasma rifles for future use, and sneaks down the corridor. He peeks around the corner to see 2 grunts, an elite and a jackal lounging around a plate of… he didn't even care to guess what the hell it is that the covenant ate. He tossed a grenade at the table, and only the quick reflexes of the elite, and the energy shield of the Jackal prevented them from being killed in the blast. The elite activates an energy sword and charges while the Jackal fires Plasma Pistol shots from behind his shield. The chief runs forward, whips out his plasma rifle and jumps over the charging elite's head. He fires all the plasma he can muster at the Jackal's shield and watches as it explodes causing the jackal to fly back into the wall. The chief jumps up and kicks the chicken headed freak in the face, then grabs its plasma pistol. He overloads it and fires an overloaded shot into the elite, completely devastating its energy shields. The elite attempts a slash with the sword, but the master chief dodges and slams a fist into its back, then steps on its neck, and shoots it in the head. Cause that's how he rolls. (RvB FTW).

Johnson desperately tries to control the completely alien controls of the ghost, while the scorpion goes by him at about twice his speed (about 10 mph :P) "Would somebody get down from your LAZY ride and help me with this damn thing?!" 2 of the marines jump down and fumble around with the ghost before being able to get it moving properly. "Thank you. Geez. Ok marines, this is the situation. The covenant have destroyed all of our space-bound MAC guns, so we cant destroy that cruiser up there, but that is the ONLY cruiser up there. So here's the deal. We take a pelican from the base these covenant have camped at and suicide bomb the cruiser. Any questions?" One of the marines pipes up. "Wont they, I don't know, SHOOT US?!" Johnson slams him in the head with his sniper rifle. "Do you think I haven't thought of that? Jeez. That's why the master chief is already aboard disabling their weapons." He grins as they approach the base. "Park that tank here marines, were getting close."

The chief inches into the control room, and tosses a frag grenade. 4 elites jump out of the way, while 1 of them manages to get blown up. Almost immediately, the chief is pelted with plasma rifle blasts as he jumps behind a nearby command console. "Put me in the systems NOW!" Cortana screams threw his head. "Alright, alright. Keep your cybernetic pants on." He tosses a grenade over the console to distract them, then stands up and puts his hand over a holo-panel. A blue stream of energy flows from his arm into the systems and he ducks back down as the control panel explodes in a blast of plasma. "Ok, I'm in." Cortana says over the comm. system "But this panel is thrashed. You'll have to get me back from another panel later. "Great… more work…" 

Sergeant Johnson drives toward the covenant camp alone in the ghost, with the armor of a dead elite on. On of the marines manually aims the sniper rifle, which had been connected with the aiming protocols of the tank, toward the door to the base. "Aiming complete sir." He says over the comm. system. "The tank is now perfectly aimed at the door." "Good." Johnson replies. "Hopefully they wont notice I'm not one of them until its too late." He passes a few grunts and they wave in semi-horror, partial fear. He finally gets near the base. "Ok… fire… NOW!" The shell from the tank fires in an awkward arc and tons of grunts and a few elites scream in fear. The shell slams into the door and it crashes down. Johnson flies threw the open door with 2 other ghosts on his tail.

The master chief runs back down the corridor firing backwards as he goes. He ducks behind a weapon locker and searches around in it. Arggg nothing but plasma rifles and… wait a minute… He grins as he picks up two needlers. He jumps out from the weapons locker and lets loose a barrage of needles into the elites. All four of them explode. He then walks down the hall, searching for another terminal. He ends up outside of a library type thing. He almost leaves before he notices a terminal hidden in the corner. He smacks the elite using it on the back of the skull, before he uses it to get back Cortana. "Subtle" she says. "Shut up" the chief replies, "Lets go."

Johnson dodges a few shots of fire from the ghosts as he loads the bombs into the pelican. He then jumps in and starts takeoff procedure. "Come on… come on… god damn… stupid thing… FINALLY!" he curses to himself as he waits for the pelican to start. A Wraith enters the hanger. "Oh crap…" He heads toward the blown up hanger bay door with giant globs of plasma flying his way.

"Beep! Beep! Warning! Incoming enemy ship! Warning! Warning!" "Cortana, can you shut that damn alarm up?" The chief says as he runs toward the nearby hanger bay. He opens the door, and rolls to the side as 20 Plasma Rifle Blasts head in his direction. "Great…"

Sergeant Johnson flies the pelican threw earth's atmosphere toward the enemy ship. "Chief! Chief! This is Sergeant Johnson! Do you copy! I repeat! Do you copy?" Arg… If he hasn't disabled that weapons system… He heads toward one of the ships hangers.

The chief tosses his last plasma grenade into the huge mob of elites, killing a couple, and makes a run for the nearest Banshee. "Are you insane!?" Cortana screams. "A Banshee will burn up in the atmosphere!" "It's the easiest to activate ship, and I'm being shot at by over a dozen elites. I'm taking the banshee." He jumps into the banshee and takes off toward the hanger door, just to notice that the force field is up. "oh crap…"

Johnson flies to the force field of the hanger and lets loose a blast of EMP to disable it, then he flies in to find an odd sight of a banshee trying desperately to avoid Elite blasts. "What the hell?!" the banshee arcs past him and fires a Fuel Rod blast into a group of elites, killing a half a dozen elites. Johnson lands the banshee, and gets on the turret and shoots a few himself. After all the elites were dead, he gets out, and sees the master chief stepping out of the banshee. "Nice Shooting" he comments. "You know it" Johnson replies with a grin now let's set up these explosives and get out of this rat-hole.

After spreading the nukes throughout the ship, they activate the timers, and then head into the pelican. They fly away toward earth as the explosion rocks the night sky.

Fin


End file.
